


Hatefuck

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angry Sex, Creampie, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: Leon and you let off a little steam at a party.





	Hatefuck

**Author's Note:**

> request for angry sex with (specifically older) leon! i wasn't specific so ig you can imagine whichever version you like.

You had no idea how it had happened. One moment, you were having a yelling match with Leon Kennedy and the next he had his hands all over you. You two didn't like each other in the least, but here you were - letting him shove his tongue down your throat. His touches weren't like a lover's; they were rough and raunchy. Despite that, you felt your cunt dripping. 

He groped your breasts through your tight t-shirt, the material not doing much to hide your arousal. The peaks of your nipples were prominent through the garment. He pulled away from you, drool spilling from your lips. He looked down at your tits and let out a low chuckle. 

“No bra, huh?” he asked, pinching a nipple. 

“Shut the fuck up,” you seethed before smashing your lips into his once more. 

He threw his arm around you and guided you to the table in the corner. You prepared to boost yourself up onto the fixture until you heard him _tsk._

“Nope, bend over.” He wore a lecherous grin on his face. 

_So he meant to fuck you from behind? Typical. Men were such pigs and it figured he was no different._

You were snapped out of your little spiel by Leon squeezing your thigh. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Can't wait all day.” 

“Fuck you.” You hopped off the desk and draped yourself across it.

“Oh, I plan to.” 

You felt his hand smack your ass and you let out a whine. He ran his hand over the skirt-clad flesh and spanked you again. Your hips lurched forward as your breath hitched. 

“You like it rough, huh?” _Smack._

You said nothing, not wanting to further dampen your dignity, though your body was already thoroughly disobeying you. 

Leon leaned over you and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. “I said,” he spoke through clenched teeth. “Do you like it rough?” He squeezed your backside. 

You looked at him, rage filling you. You narrowed your eyes but didn't say anything. 

“You know, sweetheart, I can just walk away.” He ran his hand over the crotch of your panties. “But I don't think you'd like that.” 

Fuck pride. You needed this. “No, I wouldn't like that.” Your voice was high-pitched and desperate. 

He laughed and pinched your cunt lips. You bucked your hips against his hand. “Good. I was hoping you'd say that.” 

He moved your skirt up to expose your ass to him. When his hand connected with your bottom again the sound was much louder, no longer muffled by the material of your skirt. 

“God damn,” he said breathily, watching the globes of your ass jiggle. He spanked you a few more times, enjoying the sight laid before him. You whimpered with each stroke of his hand. 

You felt his fingers running over your panties again. “With how belligerent you usually are, princess, I'm surprised to see how much of a slut you are for punishment.” He cupped your pussy. “Not complaining or anything.” 

“Just fuck me.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

Your underwear was pulled aside and was soon replaced with the feeling of his cock prodding your entrance. He thrust into you and set a breakneck speed. Your hips slammed against the desk each time. You knew you'd probably have bruises the next day. 

You couldn't believe that someone you absolutely despised was giving you some of the best pleasure you'd ever felt. Wanton moans fell from your lips as he jackhammered your cunt. His hand tangled in your hair and yanked your head back. 

“You like that baby?” His voice was raspy and full of lust. “I can feel you squeezing around me.” 

“ _Mmhmm,_ ” you whined, unable to form proper words. 

“I'm never gonna let you live this down,” he said, clearly amused. He let go of you and you collapsed back onto the desktop. 

He grabbed your hips and started pounding you with newfound vigor. You could feel yourself clenching around him. It wouldn't be long before you peaked. You dipped a hand between your legs and started rubbing your clit, willing the moment to come faster. You closed your eyes and sighed, both in pleasure and exasperation. 

_How could you let this happen?_ You pushed the thought from your mind. That could be dealt with later. All that mattered was orgasming. 

Leon's hand snaked around your hips and pushed your hand away, replacing your fingers with his. His touch made you writhe. His fingers were much broader than your own, giving your pearl a new type of pressure to savor. You rocked your hips against his hand. 

It wasn't long before you succumbed to your pleasure. You screamed as you came, your cunt fluttering around him as your legs shook. Your orgasm felt like a swift kick to the head but a good one. It was a weird way to describe it...but it was just that intense. It came out of left field. No partner you'd ever been with had made you come like that and hell, you liked most of them pretty well. 

Leon fucked you through your orgasm, never once slowing his thrusts. You soon felt him release inside of you, his cockhead nudging your womb. You bit your lip and savored the warmth spreading through your core. He pulled out and moved your panties back to where they belonged. He tugged your skirt back down too, patting your ass after he did so. You turned around to sit on the desk. You crossed your arms as you faced him. You could feel his cum starting to leak out of you.

“Hope you're on the pill, [Y/N].” He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. You raised an eyebrow.

“Lucky for you, Kennedy, I am in fact. You won't have to deal with any children from a bitch you hate.” 

He chuckled. “Who said I hated you?” 

“Well, I still hate you.” Your eyes gleamed as you stared at him challengingly. 

“Even after all that?” 

“Even after all that,” you confirmed. 

“Damn, you're a tough egg to crack.” He cupped your cheek. “C' mon, let's get back to the party before anyone misses us.” 

You hopped off the desk, keeping your arms crossed. When he tried to wrap his arm around you, you jerked out of his grip. You heard him laugh again. You sauntered ahead of him, your heels clicking against the linoleum as your hips swayed. 

You smiled. _Maybe you liked him a little bit. Maybe. But he'd have to prove he was worthy._

You giggled quietly, hoping Leon didn't hear. Of course, he did. 

“What's so funny, princess?” 

“Oh, nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> give me things to write on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
